Two Worlds Collide (REWRITE)
by 0Kuro Tenshi0
Summary: First, I'm kidnapped by Aizen and his minions for whatever reason, but then I get sent to the wrong world when Grimmjow messes up my portal and decides to tag along! How much worse can this get? REWRITTEN VERSION
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I've decided that I want to redo this fanfic; it was deleted off of here a year or two ago, and I've decided to have another go at it since my muse left me for my other story. Enjoy and review, please. ^-^)**

**Chapter 1**

I sat in my prison room, waiting for my chance. I had set up everything for my escape the day before while Grimmjow was supposed to be watching me (he had fallen asleep), but now all I had to do was wait for the right time. I was in Hueco Mundo, having been trapped for weeks because of my "special abilities", previously being in the world of living with Urahara. He, being the only one who knew I wasn't from their universe, was trying to help me get back to my own when Aizen had sent his minions to approach (kidnap) me. I didn't even know how he knew about me; I had been trying to keep a low profile. Either way, he tried to make me become one of his minions, I kindly (rudely) decline from his offer, and he threw me in a cell-room thing because he got all pissy.

It doesn't matter because I was going to escape and get the hell out of here anyway. How? I'm different from most people. My whole family is. We have nature gifts. I, for instance, can faze through any matter. My sister could talk to animals. We all could use magic, kind of like a group gift. There were other families like mine, but we were kind of like the police of our people; we kept idiots with gifts like ours from getting caught by the normal humans. The only one who had seen me use my gift was Urahara, so I was a bit baffled as to how Aizen had known of me. Hell, I was confused about how I had even got here. I didn't remember much of what had happened before I woke up near Urahara's shop.

Anyways, back to the present. I was sitting in my cell, waiting for my guard to fall asleep. I pressed my ear, listening to his breathing as it slowed down and, finally, settled into a quiet snore. I smirked and felt the door for a thinner area to slip through (In a previous escape attempt, I had tried running at it without finding the thin patch and hit a particularly rough patch. My nose still vaguely hurt.). Once I found it and slipped through, I ran silently in the opposite direction of my cell and turned the corner before the guard would notice—

And nearly ran into none other than Grimmjow. I kept running and fazed through him.

"Hey! Bitch, get back here!" I heard him curse and give chase.

I cursed my luck and turned a corner sharply, skidding to a halt and phasing through the wall to my left. I turned and pressed my back to the wall, keeping my breathing under control until I heard Grimmjow run past before I let out a relieved sigh and focused on the room I was in. Luckily, I was the only one here, which worked in my favor because it meant I could use it to open a portal to my universe. I shrugged my bag off of my shoulder and pulled out the necessary items before saying the necessary chant and opening the portal.

"Finally, I found you!"

Shit.

I turned to warn Grimmjow to stay back— the smallest change to the original chant could mess it up and send us elsewhere— but the idiot tackled me, sending us both tumbling into the portal. And, of course, I felt it shift and we jerked, bursting into bright blue. It took my eyes a moment to get used to the brightness before I realized I was looking up at the sky (the sun, to be more specific), and that we were falling.

I looked down at Grimmjow, who had his arms wrapped around my middle, and turned us in the air so I didn't have the sun blinding me before we hit the ground, hard. I felt the air leave my lungs as my teeth clattered painfully and my vision filled with stars. I teetered on the brink of unconsciousness before I forced myself out of it. I gasped in a gulp of air, my eyes wide until I caught my breath and tried to sit up. As it turned out, I had landed on top of Grimmjow, who was currently unconscious and had his arms still firmly around my middle. I scrunched up my nose and pried him off before scrambling up on weak legs.

I looked at our surroundings and knew instantly that we were not anywhere near Chicago. We seemed to be in some sort of a clearing surrounded by lush, green trees. I'd be lucky if we were even in my world at all. I sent a glare over my shoulder at the Espada. Why'd he have to_ tackle _me of all ways to stop me? I huffed and stalked into the greenery around me. If the idiot couldn't survive on his own, then too bad. He was on his own after a stunt like that.

I would have taken the time to appreciate the beautiful nature around me had I been in a different situation. Where had we ended up? We could be _anywhere_. I shivered, thinking of some of the more violent anime I had seen, like Inuyasha. I hoped we weren't there… I didn't want to be hunted by demons…

I shook my head and forced myself back on topic. Where else could we be? There was a chance we could be in Naruto since they had a lot of trees there, but then again, I'd have to wait until we came close to civilization to make some type of judge—

"ARISU!" the roar ripped through the trees, breaking the forest's peaceful silence. I sighed. Looks like Grimmjow woke up.

Just as I stepped out onto a dirt road, I was tackled from behind. I turned in the blunette's grip and shoved at him. "Stop tackling me!" I growled in annoyance.

"Where the hell are we?!" he demanded.

I pushed him off and rolled across the road, glaring at him. "I don't know; you fucked up my portal!"

Grimmjow scoffed. "How did _I_ mess up your voodoo bullshit?"

My eyes narrowed and I ground out, "What did you call my magic?"

Grimmjow gave a sour smirk, "Voodoo. Bullshit."

"My magic is not voodoo bullshit!" I yelled and lunged, punching him in the nose.

Grimmjow stumbled back from the blow, holding his now-bleeding nose, a look of shock on his face that turned to one of anger as he threw a punch back at me. Seeing this coming, I let him faze through me, laughing smugly when he fell on his face. It was cut short, however, when he knocked my feet out from under me and pulled me towards him. From there on, our brawl got worse, and eventually, when we dragged ourselves to the opposite side of the road, tired and out of breath, we stopped and looked at the damage we inflicted on each other. I mentally cheered when I saw what I had done, but then winced, realizing that I more than likely looked worse than he did.

"We need to find shelter and civilization." I spoke once I had caught my breath. "Preferably both at the same time."

"How do we do that?" Grimmjow grouched, glaring at me.

I scowled and shrugged, nearly wincing upon feeling a sore spot on my shoulder. "Best bet is to follow this road until we get somewhere. It looks worn enough, so it must lead to somewhere with people." I said, inspecting the dirt of the road.

"Well then, let's go." Grimmjow said and got up.

We both walked down the road with a slight limp down the road.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(-_-')~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The old woman behind the counter eyed the young couple that walked into her inn warily. The young woman had tired-looking grey eyes and slightly wild red hair that didn't quite brush her shoulders. Her skin was a light brown, littered with small cuts and bruises, and she sported a dark bruise under her left eye. The man had light blue hair and blue eyes to match with a fair skin tone. Both wore a sort of white uniform, dirtied and torn in some place. The young woman carried a bag while the only thing the man had was a sword tied to his hip.

The old woman greeted them as they approached the counter. "Hello. Do you have any free rooms for tonight?" the young woman asked politely.

The old woman looked in her book and nodded. "Yes, there is one left. It has only one bed and bath; is that fine?"

The man seemed to want to say something, but stopped himself with a pained grimace. "That would be fine." The young woman said.

She paid the old woman the correct amount and the couple went upstairs to their room.

The old woman watched them go and sighed, shaking her head once they were gone. That young couple sure was an odd one.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(-_-')~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sighed quietly in relief as we paid for our room (Grimmjow and I had had a small sum of money, but we weren't sure what currency they used here) and we went upstairs to our room. Once the door was shut, Grimmjow whacked my arm. "Why the hell did you stomp on my foot?!" he growled, sounding like a hissing cat.

I rolled my eyes. "That woman thought we were a couple. It'd have looked suspicious if you denied it."

Grimmjow grumbled but didn't say more on the subject.

I got cleaned up and changed into the spare set of clothes I had packed, washing the ones I had taken off on hand, hanging them over the heater so they'd be dry by the morning. "Your turn." I told Grimmjow when I left the small bathroom.

He went in and closed the door. I paused and thought about it before leaving the inn to go find a clothing store. We'd both need more clothes.

Once out in the small town, I quickly found a clothing store. With the last of our joint money, I bought two pairs of shorts and two dark colored t-shirts. I had to guess to get Grimmjow's size, and I found the quickest thing for myself. I all but ran back to the inn, not trusting Grimmjow to not do something stupid in my absence. Going up the stairs, I nearly ran into another person. My mouth dropped open when I looked up at the person.

Before me stood Deidara of the Akatsuki, holding my arm so I didn't fall back down the stairs. _'Oh my god, he's— and I'm—' _I cut the thought off before I could go full-out fangirl on him and forced a grin on my face. "Sorry about that, Tweety." I said, stepping back out of his grip.

He gave me a strange, calculating look, replying "It's all right, hm."

I had to stomp down my inner fangirl, who wanted to squeal and glomp him— I was _so _not trying to get myself killed— and nodded jerkily, dashing around him and down the hall to the room. Upon opening the door, I was greeted with the sight of a half-naked Grimmjow, who had his back turned to me and a towel draped over his head. "Here, put these on." I said, avoiding looking at him as I took his clothing out of the bag I had and threw them at him. I really did not need anything else tempting my inner fangirl today.

Grimmjow turned and caught them before they smacked him in the head and made his way to the bathroom again. "What took ya so long?" he complained.

I scowled and crossed my arms. "Stop complaining. I had to guess what size you wear; it wasn't easy." I told him as he closed the door. "And besides, I figured out where we are."

He popped his head back out of the door, shirt half-on around his neck. "Where?"

"You wouldn't have heard of it. We're not anywhere near your world nor mine. We're in what some people call the Narutoverse."

He raised a brow. "Yeah, never heard of it."

He exited the bathroom, pulling the shirt on fully. I sat on one side of the bed, turned to him, and glared. "Don't cross this line if you know what's best for you." I threatened.

He scoffed and laid on the other side, turning his back to me. "Tch. Whatever, bitch."

I laid on the other side, my back facing him and let sleep claim me.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/n: Hi, readers. Do y'all like this story so far? It's kinda why I haven't really updated in a while; I haven't really had motivation for this. Let me know if I should continue this or not. Enjoy, review, and stuff.)**

* * *

Deidara was automatically suspicious of the girl when he'd felt her staring at him as he checked out of the inn the next morning. Actually, he'd been suspicious the previous day when he'd nearly run into her on the stairs. She'd frozen, staring at him with a slightly open mouth. But it wasn't the normal stare of the average fangirl she'd given him. There was a flood of emotions that flashed across her face— fear, recognition, and something else he couldn't place— that made him suspicious. His gut was telling him that something wasn't right with her.

He stopped in the doorway of the inn, looking back at the redhead just to see a curtain of red fall across her face. He narrowed his eyes and turned, walking out. It was that look again, as if she _knew something_. So yes, he'd spy on her for a while, if only to just follow the bad feeling his gut gave him. He stuck his hand in the pouch at his waist, setting his clay creature free seconds later. Walking down the road, he mused to himself, _'If she has any valuable information, I'll know by the end of this mission, hm.'_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(-_-')~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I mentally smacked myself as I checked Grimmjow and myself out of the inn. I was pretty sure that Deidara had caught me staring at him, which may mean that I'd be watched for a while. It seemed a bit extreme, I know, but I couldn't never assume that he would dismiss me so easily. Cursing at my inner fangirl, I waited for Grimmjow outside of the inn. "Jeez, took you long enough." I complained when he finally came out a while later.

"Shut up." He threw my bag at me and started down the road.

I glared at his back and stuck my tongue out at him as I jogged to catch up. Once we were out of the small village, he turned to me. "So where to now?"

I gave a half-hearted shrug. "We need to get to a village big enough that sells weapons and some other stuff I need, so I guess we keep going until we find one."

"Well what about that grou—" I turned, slapping my hand over his mouth.

I scowled at him, whispering lowly, "You can't mention that name. They're dangerous, and one of them may be watching us."

He pushed my hand away. "How the hell did you attract that kind of attention this early? We just got here!"

I sighed, running my hand through my hair, "I ran into one of them yesterday when I came back from buying our stuff, and the same one again this morning when I checked us out. He might be suspicious."

Grimmjow shook his head. "This is why I can't leave you alone."

I scowled again, "It wasn't my fault we happened to run into each other. Besides, he doesn't know what I know."

I murmured the last part under my breath. Would he truly watch me? I _do _know something that may be of value to him, but nothing I did nor said would make him suspicious enough to follow me, right? I scowled. That was the last thing I needed. I'd have to make sure I don't let anything slip and remind Grimmjow to not repeat any of the things I'd told him. I nodded, mentally setting up my plans in my mind. Things shouldn't go wrong as long as we followed those guidelines.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(-_-')~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

By the time Grimmjow and I had made it to a village that sold the necessary things we'd need, it was getting late. I'd pick-pocketed a wealthy-looking jerk who'd been rude enough to knock me over in the busy streets to apologize. I scowled at him as he continued down the road, nose up in the air. "I don't really feel bad stealing from a jerk like that." I told Grimmjow.

He shrugged, turning and walking off. "Meh, whatever. Let's get something to eat; I'm starving."

I rolled my eyes and followed after him. "Alright, but we're having ramen."

"No, we had that earlier!" he scowled down at me.

"Then what else are we going to get? Ramen's the cheapest." I retorted.

He snorted. "You're just saying that because you're addicted to the stuff."

I huffed, turning my nose up as I walked ahead. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I heard him chuckling behind me. "Sure you don't."

I ended up giving Grimmjow a certain amount of the money and told him to buy enough for the both of us while I went off to the first store on my list: the art store. I stepped inside and went straight for the ink and paper aisle, crouching down to look at the different types of scrolls they had. I normally used regular copy paper, but I doubted that they had any here for me to use for my magic. I grabbed a few and moved on to get a bottle of black ink and a brush. I turned to go back to the front where the register was when I spotted a familiar mop of black hair. I nearly dropped the things in my hands. "K-Kyo?" the man turned, and I saw a flash of a smile before he was gone. Was I seeing things…?

I blinked, going slowly to the register and paying for my things. When I went to find a weapons store, I saw Grimmjow down the road, talking to someone. Because of how crowded the streets were, I couldn't see who it was. Scowling, I cupped my hands around my mouth and called his name, "Grimmjow!" He'd better have some food if he had time to socialize. I stalked in his direction when I realized he couldn't hear me, shoving past the current of people. When I got a view of the person he was talking to, I froze.

Before I could turn away, the person saw me too, and I was forced to approach the two. "Grimmjow. I got what I needed." I said, eyeing Deidara as I approached the two.

Grimmjow turned to me, a slight scowl on his face. "Took you long enough. I almost ate yours, too." He complained.

"Hi, Tweety." I acknowledged Deidara with a grin, ignoring Grimmjow's complaints.

"You're the girl from the inn, right?" Uh-oh.

I tried not to make my grin look forced as I smiled at him. "Yeah, that was me. I'm Arisu."

"Deidara." He replied.

I nodded, "Nice to meet you. Sorry to cut a pleasant meeting so short, but Grimmjow and I have some business to attend to before we retire for the evening." I said in a mock proper accent with a cheesy grin I couldn't help but let slip.

Deidara gave me a weird look (as well as Grimmjow) before his face settled into an expression of indifference. "Alright then. See you around, I guess."

I nodded and waved politely, grabbing Grimmjow's hand before tugging him away into the crowded street.

I didn't speak until I spotted the weapons store and pulled Grimmjow inside. Once we were safely out of view from the window, I wacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! The hell was that for?!" he yelled.

The clerk gave us a look, and I glared back at her. She looked away.

"Why were you talking to him?" I hissed lowly. "That was one of them!"

He stopped mid-yell, rethinking whatever response he had. "You sure?" He managed finally.

I huffed exasperatedly but nodded. "Yes. He is, and now I'm pretty damn sure he's suspicious." I paced in my spot, panic rising in sharp waves. "We have to move on. Now. Grimmjow, go—"

Grimmjow grabbed my shoulder, turning me to face him. "Calm down, would ya? It can't be that bad. We'll leave and plan on the way to wherever we go, all right?"

I stopped and looked at him, slowing my breathing to force my nerves calm. "Ok. I'm going to have to gather enough supplies for two portals. It's getting too dangerous to keep you around while I figure out how to get home."

Grimmjow scoffed. "Dangerous? Don't make me laugh."

I gave him a look. "Seriously, Grimmjow. Some things are worse here than in Hueco Mundo. Worst case scenario, I'd rather face them alone than drag you into my mess 'cause I know more than you."

A look crossed Grimmjow's face, but he didn't respond. Instead, he turned briskly to inspect a shelf of senbon. "Tch. Whatever, just get what you need and let's go."

I nearly smiled at his stubbornness, but instead turned to go inspect the other weapons. "All right."


End file.
